Broken Reunions
by korben600
Summary: Blake finally arrives to help during the final battle for Mistral. After the victory there's a lot of catching up to do. But will how will Yang react upon seeing her long lost partner?
1. Chapter 1

It was over. Well...as over as it could be right now. Salem's forces were in full retreat. She was running, far, far away from Mistral, tail between her legs. Now was supposed to be a time for healing and catching up. Making up for lost time and getting to know friends that hadn't been seen in ages. At least, that's how Blake assumed it was supposed to go.

For the most part, that happened. Tearful reunions punctuated by gigantic hugs. Even Weiss got bleary-eyed when they finally found her in her stupid heels with a 20 feet tall ghost-grimm by her side. Everyone was joyful over a win, any win, in this stupid war, and they had one. So they hugged.

But Blake was...apprehensive. There was the reunion with one person which dampened even a victory of this magnitude.

She had dreamed about encountering her. Well, dreamed in the sense that she had dreams involving this particular encounter. Nightmares, really. She hadn't seen Yang in months, not since…Adam.

In her dreams, Yang would yell. Yang would scream abuse at her, cursing out the fact that she even met her, blaming Blake for everything that had happened to her, her arm, her sister leaving, her family breaking up. It didn't help her sleep that she wasn't wrong.

Other times, Yang wouldn't yell. Blake always considered herself a writer, and honestly, that seemed much more in character for her dream. It still hurt though. In it, Yang would hit her, show that fire that had burnt so many people, and attempt to break her for what she'd done. On bad nights she'd see Yang wielding Adam's sword, and show Blake what had been done to her. On the better nights, when she had more control over her mind, she'd block her. Run away. Do something to not get hurt. She hadn't had a lot of better nights recently.

She tried to put off the confrontation. She went to every other person first, to avoid her. She's fairly certain she actually embraced Nora twice, but eventually, every conceivable pair of people had hugged it out. All except for them. To Blake, it felt like everyone else was watching the two.

She had rehearsed the words a thousand times in her dreams, and a fair number of times in real life too. Her ears drooped under the weight of her emotions, and she steeled herself for repercussions.

"Hey...Yang."

The tone was flat in the blonde brawler's voice. Her eyes were emotionless behind mirrored sunglasses.

"Hey"

Yang turned around, and walked the other direction. Blake's ears dropped lower and lower as Yang walked away.

Blake was confused, and that showed on her face. At first, she thought that Yang was just tired after the battle. That she needed to recover. But Yang didn't react to her a day later, after everyone else had already bounced back. Then she thought that Yang was just...different. More mature. That had been shattered when Yang had gone out for drinks with Nora and came back drunk. It wasn't until she finally walked in on Yang ribbing Ruby about her crush(es, plural) that she realized what was wrong.

It was Yang's face that gave it away. She had Ruby in a headlock, with both of them sporting playful grins that disturbingly reminded her of birds for some reason. At least, Yang did until she walked in. The moment Yang saw her, her face changed, falling into a mask of indifference. Like a robot, she let go of Ruby, and walked out the door, not even running into Blake on the way out.

It wasn't Yang being different. It was Yang being different to her. Every time the two would come into contact, Yang would remain stone-faced until she could find some reason to leave. It wasn't aggressive, or territorial, it was just a quiet walk out of the room. Not a trace of anger, sadness, or grief, she just didn't care.

Somehow it hurt more than any of her worst nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

Things got worse from there. Yang would actively avoid anywhere that Blake would go to, and began to spend more time roaming the city on her motorcycle. Eventually, Blake stopped trying to talk to her. She also stopped trying to talk to anyone really. After a longer period of time, she just stopped trying.

Blake spent more and more time locked in her room, only coming out for food, and that was still sporadic. From what little she could tell about the outside world, she guessed that the others were starting to get concerned. She figured that someone would come in. She didn't really care. She just didn't expect it to be Weiss.

"Blake, are you okay?"

The mound of covers and sheets illuminated by the solitary light from the open door didn't move.

"Blake, you know that you can't hide in here forever."

The Schnee Heiress, wealthiest teen in Remnant, singer of the highest class and caliber, slowly sat down next to her on the bed, and reached tentatively to the form there.

"You know, Ruby didn't exactly welcome me with open arms when I got here. She was mad I went with my father, and I was a little bit mad at myself. I let down a lot of people. Some of whom didn't deserve it."

Her hand found its way to her back as Blake began to shudder under the covers.

"But neither of us knew that until we talked about it. Not chat about it, but really talk about it. Neither of us wanted to, and it was painful, but we talked about it. We both learned that it wasn't my fault that I left, and even though it hurt her, she forgave me. She's a good person. Probably better than me."

Weiss began to slowly swirl her hand on the area where Blake's back was as she began to shudder more under the sheets, and Weiss was starting to hear the muffled noises under it.

"Just remember, we're all here for you, and for what it's worth, I don't blame you for what happened."

Weiss stopped her motion as the shuddering and sniffling noises slowed, and she got up slowly. All of a sudden a hand darted out from under the covers and grabbed her own. By the time she turned around she got a face full of Blake as she wrapped her in a desperate hug.

"Weiss, I am so, so, sorry…" She sobbed from the crook of the heiress's shoulder. She couldn't see the small smile that formed on the Atlesian's face as she began to slowly rub her back.

"It's okay. She doesn't blame you either."

Neither of them moved for a while, Blake just quietly making Weiss's shoulder wetter, and Weiss softly repeating that it's okay. Eventually, Blake ran out of tears, and she looked up to her friend's face.

"Better?"

Blake nodded numbly with a tear-soaked face. This time she saw Weiss's small smile form again.

"Good. Because if you're going to really talk to Yang, you'll need a shower, and some new clothes because these stink."

Blake chuckled slightly as they gently got up and her friend led her to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the moment of truth. Weiss had gotten Yang to a remote area of the city, a clearing with nothing around for quite a while. Blake was naturally a little peeved that the clearing looked more like a bomb-testing facility than a healing area, but considering Yang's natural instinct to punch things, she realized that it might be for the best. Weiss had promised her that nobody would interrupt them, though she wasn't entirely sure how Weiss accomplished that. In any event, Yang was here, on Bumblebee, alone. It was the moment of truth.

She walked out from her hiding spot in the forest as Yang stood in the middle of the clearing's light from the dusk sky.

"Yang. We…" She trailed off as Yang looked through her, with her mirrored sunglasses. She steeled herself. "We need to talk"

The mirrored sunglasses didn't twitch.

"Weiss planned this, didn't she? Figured the Grimm would never attack this close to the city…"

She began to walk back towards her motorcycle.

"Yang! Please!" She slowed slightly. "I want to apologize, Yang, please, I know that you may not care anymore, but I at least want to apologize…"

Yang stopped. She took a breath. She let it out in a long-suffering sigh.

"Fine"

She twisted her body so the sunglasses could face the faunus.

"What is it?"

Blake began to go over her apology in her head. She had it planned out. To the letter, and practised. She could do this.

"Yang, I'm sorry that I attracted Adam to the school, I'm sorry for not being able to defend myself, and I'm sorry that you ever had to get involved. But I'm most sorry for you losing your- for getting you hurt. I...I never wanted you to get hurt. I-I'm sorry."

Yang's face was expressionless, her arms were crossed.

"Is that it?"

It felt like she had been slapped. A physical slap probably would've been less painful. As it was, she recoiled as if she had been. From the look on Yang's face, it was still a possibility in the next few seconds.

"You're...sorry I got my arm cut off?"

From behind the mirrored sunglasses, a small tear began to fall.

"Yes, I'm sorry, and I-"

The sunglasses were ripped off her face as her angry bloodshot eyes were exposed to the world.

"NO" Yang shouted as she pointed at Blake with her prosthetic. "SHUT UP."

Blake was silent.

"Just...Shut up."

Her voice was soft in the quiet clearing as her hand dropped to her side.

"Do you know what it's like to lose a piece of you?" Yang said.

"To just wake up each day and find something missing? You reach for her and there's nothing there?"

"My arm is in pain. Not my left arm. Not the one that's still here. The right arm. The one that's gone. You'd think it'd stop once it's gone, but it still feels like it's there, and it's in pain. "

"It's a medical thing. You feel it when it's not even there, it can itch, it can tickle, but mostly it's just pains. Phantom pains. And you know what? It's painful, okay, and every day, I have to wake up, and shake it off, but it's still there. I have to go through every day with that shit."

"It's probably one of worst things you can possibly think of. But guess what? My arm may cause me pain, but you leaving? That hurt."

Yang turned around, dejected as she started to put on her sunglasses and walk towards her motorcycle.

She only stopped when she heard a loud thump and quiet sniffles.

She turned around to see Blake on her knees, where they'd given out from under her, and her face, wet with quiet tears.

She heard her softly speak as she stared at the ground.

"I am so, so, sorry, for leaving you. Please forgive me."

Blake looked up with obscured vision, expecting to see Bumblebee's dust as it rode into the sunset.

Instead, she saw the abdomen of her partner, closer than they'd been in months.

A look up confirmed that her partner was looking down, no glasses on, but eyes reflecting her anyway.

"You only had to ask."

With that, they finally hugged each other, in a quiet sunset on the edge of Mistral.

 **AN: This is a one shot, broken into three chapters for convenience and suspense. You could see this as platonic, but why the hell would ya? If some characters seem OOC, feel free to tell me. I am a masochist for criticism. I don't own anything, reviews and favorites are always appreciated.**


End file.
